The present invention relates to a call control system and a call control method, and more specifically to a call control system and a call control method that are preferable for supervisors to keep track of conversations between customers and operators in real time for appropriately coping with troubles and customer complaints in situations where at a call center, the supervisors simultaneously monitor the contents of the calls between the customers and the operators.
At call centers or offices, in the case where troubles occur on the content of a call between a customer who is talking on a phone and an operator or in the case where troubles are about to occur between a customer and an operator, the operator sometimes sends an alert request for asking support to a supervisor who is a manager at a call center, or who is in charge of operation.
The supervisor has to evaluate the contents of calls made by operators for preventing troubles from occurring regardless of the presence or absence of alert requests from operators. In the case where troubles occur, the supervisor has to appropriately cope with the troubles. A technique in which a supervisor evaluates the contents of calls made by operators for coping with troubles as described above is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170953, for example. A call center system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170953. In the system, after a call between a customer and an operator is finished, it is automatically confirmed whether a pre-registered specific word is included in the content of the call. If such a word is included, a supervisor is notified of recording data (a speech recording file) and a recording data identifier in correspondence with the recording data (S105 in FIG. 2, paragraph 0030).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-119634 discloses a call monitoring method. In the method, when a predetermined keyword is included in a call, the content of the call is displayed as a balloon on a seating list window (FIG. 11), a supervisor keeps track of a conversation between an operator and a customer, and appropriately provides a suitable action.
According to the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-119634, the supervisor can keep track of a conversation between an operator and a customer in real time on a call including a predetermined keyword (a no-good ward that is recognized as a problem in a conversation with a customer), and the supervisor can also confirm the content of the call in more detail with another screen (FIG. 12).
However, the supervisor merely confirms the content of a call that could have a problem with text. The technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-119634 provides no scheme with which the supervisor directly hears the actual call.
An object of the present invention is to provide a call control system and a call control method that enables the improvement of monitoring operation efficiency achieved by a supervisor and enables the improvement of customer service quality provided by operators at a call center with a configuration in which the supervisor directly hears an actual call in an environment that enables the text display of the content of a call between the customer and the operator.